


Hot Dreams and Hyperdrives

by Tarlan



Series: Hold Your Breath [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic100, Episode Related, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack learns that Rodney and the Atlantis expedition are in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dreams and Hyperdrives

**Author's Note:**

> LJ fanfic100 prompt 037. Sound. Tag to _Letters From Pegasus_

Within half an hour of the data burst from Pegasus reaching the SGC, Jack was reaching for the phone that buzzed insistently beside his bed.

"This better be good," he mumbled sleepily, hating that he'd been pulled out of an all-too rare, hot dream of Rodney on his hands and knees, with that delectable ass raised high, loose and glistening with lube, and all Jack's for the taking.

"Jack? It's Rodney."

Jack snapped on the light, his momentary confusion giving way because, no, this was not Rodney on the line. "Daniel?"

"He's in trouble."

It took a few blinks and then Jack was wide awake. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, still confused because no one had heard from the Atlantis expedition since they walked through the gate eight months ago. It was the main reason why the _Daedalus_ was currently on its shakedown cruise, checking out its Asgard intergalactic hyperdrive in this galaxy before deploying the ship to the Pegasus galaxy to search for the missing expedition.

"And you know this how?" He asked carefully, unsure if he wanted to know if this was another of Daniel's wild theories, or if he died, ascended and returned yet again, retaining some knowledge.

"The SGC received a compressed data burst from Atlantis, and Sam's just finished decompressing the first part."

Definitely awake now, Jack tightened his grip on the handset. "From Atlantis? I'm on my way."

Jack replaced the handset and pushed aside the covers, moving swiftly through the room as he gathered up everything he would need. He showered quickly, his mind filling with logistics and possibilities, fueled by the urgency in Daniel's voice. The President would need to be informed, mostly because the man _wanted_ to know rather than needed to know. He'd been as enthralled by an expedition to the lost city of Atlantis as any kid, and that served Jack well right now because it was going to take some clout to get the Daedalus fully operational and heading out long before the analysis of the final engine test results came through.

By the time Jack reached the SGC, Sgt. Harriman was waiting for him with the data already loaded onto a laptop. Harriman had excelled as usual, building an index of the data. Jack glanced through the index of messages sent by members of the Atlantis expedition, aware that others would check over and authorize those that could be sent on to their intended recipients of family and friends. A massive amount of the compressed data was parts of the Ancient database, according to Sam, but it was the mission reports that caught Jack's eye. He could bet someone was working through them right this minute to gain a larger picture of what the hell had happened out there. Jack went straight to Elizabeth's opening message, lips tightening as he heard the brief history of the expedition since reaching Atlantis, its current status as they prepared for a siege, and the warning of an enemy as terrible as any they had encountered so far--the Wraith.

Harriman leaned into Jack's office. "Sir, the Daedalus just entered geo-synchronous orbit above the SGC."

He acknowledged the sergeant and closed both the file and the laptop.

Twelve hours later, Jack sank into one of the chairs in the cafeteria at the SGC, grateful for the Asgard transporter technology installed on the _Daedalus_ that had allowed him to beam up and take a tour of the Daedalus with Steven Caldwell, beam down to the White House to give a personal report to the President of the ship's space worthiness, head to the Pentagon for intense talks on sending military support, and then beam back to the Cheyenne Mountain complex in time for dinner.

He gazed at the food on the plate, grimacing at his unconscious decision to forgo the lemon chicken in favor of something that looked completely unappetizing. That always happened when Rodney was in his thoughts. He glanced up and caught a barely suppressed grin as Daniel looked between his own plate of delicious-looking, mouth-watering lemon chicken and Jack's bland beef stew and dumplings.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Daniel's all-knowing smirk, focusing instead upon Teal'c's bemused expression. "What?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Is lemon chicken not one of your favorite dishes, O'Neill?"

"Sometimes." Jack responded cagily. He poked at the stew with his fork.

"I have observed that you refrain from eating citrus only when Doctor McKay is present on the base."

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, Doctor McKay isn't here."

"Least not in body or we'd have heard him by now," Daniel murmured followed by a soft, "Ow!"

Jack took some satisfaction in the swift kick he gave Daniel under the table, smiling tightly as he dug into his beef stew, grateful that it tasted far better than it looked. Sam dropped into the seat opposite, and Jack recognized that excited look.

Last month, archaeologists in Giza uncovered a ZPM under the weirdest of circumstances. The weird part was that it was accompanied by a recording of him, Daniel, and Sam explaining a mission they had never gone on to recover the ZPM from Ra, five thousand years in the past. He stopped thinking about that immediately because temporal stuff always made his head hurt. The main point was that they had a fully charged ZPM with power to spare, enough to open the Stargate to Atlantis to send in reinforcements, and they had a mandate from the President to use every means possible to assist the stricken expedition.

"We've hooked up the ZPM using McKay's procedures. We can dial the gate whenever we're ready."

"And Colonel Everett?"

"He's waiting for the Mark II Naquadah generators and the rail guns to be delivered from Area51. With the Asgard beaming technology, that shouldn't take more than an hour."

Jack nodded, still smarting because his request to lead the reinforcements into Atlantis had been denied. He didn't think Everett was the best man for the job, concerned that the marine would take his orders a little too by-the-book for the liking of a mainly scientific expedition but Jack was not in a position to tell Everett how to do his job. Once the man stepped into Atlantis, he would be the commanding officer in a war zone until Caldwell arrived on-board the _Daedalus_. Hermiod had assured them that, with the ZPM boosting power, the Daedalus could make it to Atlantis in four days instead of the anticipated eighteen. The Wraith were only days away from Atlantis by now, and Jack could only hope Everett and his men were able to hold the line until the Daedalus arrived with the ZPM to power the Atlantis shield.

"You know they're not going to like Everett," Daniel stated softly.

"As long as Everett keeps them alive, I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"You do."

"Don't"

"Do."

"Sir! Daniel!"

Jack glared at Sam and cleared his throat. "Let me know as soon as he's ready to depart."

"Yes, sir."

Jack watched Sam race away and sighed. He wanted to head to Atlantis but he understood the refusal. According to Elizabeth, these Wraith had defeated the Ancients, forcing them to leave the Pegasus galaxy and return to Earth. If they did manage to find their way to Earth then Jack's strong, natural expression of the ATA gene would be needed in the Antarctic outpost to arm the drones. Knowing he was staying for the good of the planet didn't make it any easier though, and he wished he could do more than impress upon Everett the need to protect Atlantis at all cost, and in particular, protect their foremost expert in Ancient technology, McKay. He wished he could tell Everett that McKay was important to him for more than just the man's brains.

Two hours later, the last soldier crossed the event horizon and the Stargate shut down. Jack waited in silence until Steven asked permission to break orbit.

"Good luck, _Daedalus_."

He felt a hand squeeze his arm and glanced at Daniel, knowing he was just as disappointed at being left behind yet again.

"I'm going home now," Jack stated to no one in particular.

Later that night, as he checked through the list of contents on the file, Jack's eye was caught by a name at the very end of the index, and he was unable to resist the temptation to open this one, breath catching in his throat as Rodney appeared on the screen. Rodney looked exhausted and wired, like Daniel did after too many days with too little sleep and too much caffeine, but he looked good nonetheless, leaner, fitter, and Jack felt his heart constricting in his chest as he gazed upon his not-completely-secret, occasional lover.

"Leadership," Rodney stated, staring straight at the camera.

Jack raised both eyebrows as Rodney read from a set of prompt cards, listening to his voice without paying much attention to the words. He hadn't believed he would miss Rodney this much but there was something about the mouthy, arrogant scientist that brought a wry smile to Jack's face every time he heard McKay's name mentioned. Of course, it helped that Jack had seen beneath the outer layer of bluster and arrogance to the vulnerable, needy man hidden below. Admittedly, it also helped that Rodney had put that mouth to such fantastic use whenever they were alone together.

He groaned softly at the memory, recalling that last morning before the expedition set out and the hot lips wrapped around his dick, licking and sucking, drawing him into the heat of that amazing mouth and bringing him over the edge so fast that Jack had grayed out for a moment. His cock seemed to remember too, slowly hardening at the sound of Rodney's voice and the sight of that wide mouth.

Damn! He missed that mouth. He froze the image and reached out to touch the focus of his erotic thoughts, trying to recall the feel of those lips upon his skin.

"You better not end up a Wraith snack, McKay."

Leaving the laptop frozen on Rodney's face, he climbed into bed and closed his eyes, hoping that he'd recapture that hot dream of Rodney tonight, and have the real McKay back in his arms one day soon.

THE END


End file.
